Slave to the Phoenix
by FyreFawn
Summary: Voldemort wins the First war. Hermione grows up in a slave training camp after she turns eleven. She is sold at 17 years of age. She is the one a prophecy speaks of, but there is only a piece of it. Can she and her four masters defeat Voldemort?
1. Prologue

**Voldemort wins the First war. Hermione grows up in a slave training camp after she turns eleven. She is sold at 17 years of age.  
**

**She is the one a prophecy speaks of, but there is only a piece of it. Where is the rest?  
**

**Can she and her 4 masters defeat Voldemort before magic and the world is entirely destroyed?  
**

**Harry is not the hero in this universe.  
**

**WARNINGS: BDSM, Violence (not sure how intense), Limes. Not sure what else shall be added.  
**

**HG/LM/DM/RL/SS  
**

**All characters and canon plots are the sole property of JK Rowling. If only I had some polyjuice potion, then they could be mine, but I don't, so they aren't.  
**

**Plus she's much better at writing a prophecy than I am, as you can tell.  
**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**A piece of the lost prophecy:**

_She shall come as a humble young lioness, loyal and true._

_A lion and three snakes shall over her rule._

_Mighty war against evil once more shall rage_

_Joined together all magic they shall save._

* * *

**Prologue**

Voldemort had won the war. He was a prideful and puffed up man. Evil seeped through his very bones. He had many followers, but didn't realize how many were conspiring against him. They were willing to lose their lives to be free from his fear, from the darkness that he cast over the magical world. He thought the fear they had kept them in line, kept them loyal. These conspirators, spies for the Order of the Phoenix were Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Muggles were now considered slaves. Once it was known that a muggle child had magical capabilities, they were taken from their homes at eleven years of age and placed in a slave training prison. They were trained up to the age of 17, which was considered to be of age in the wizarding world.

Hermione Granger was one of these slaves. A girl with bushy brown hair and bright eyes. She was intelligent, loyal and stubborn. She was a survivor, never wanting to give up hope that one day she would be free.

As time went on, she became more quiet, more withdrawn. Living the life of a slave was horrid. The teachers could be cruel and malicious. Punishments were merciless if commands were not obeyed.

The only thing good she thought of was that training did not include anything sexual, but as she matured she realized that would change. The day she was sold, everything would change. She wished it would change for the better, but didn't hold out hope for it.

In that training prison she became known as the little lioness. She was quick to stand up for others, and to stand up for herself. A fighter, and a loyal friend. Some thought this was foolish bravery and she suffered the most for it.

The time was almost upon her. Six more months and she would be someone's property. Papers were already being sent out. The auction date being prepared. Six months of grooming to be done, to make her look as desirable as possible. Bids were coming in, though none would be accepted until that day came.

Little did she know that the hands of fate had begun working in her favor, all due to a prophecy. It started with a visit to the prison by the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.


	2. The Auction

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling.  
**

**I hope this chapter isn't too descriptive for this site's M rating. If so, I can change it.  
**

**Eventually it will be post on another site, in addition to this one, but with more description involved.  
**

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains mild violence and sexual content.  
**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**The Auction**

Lucius Malfoy walked into the courtyard of the slave camp, his cane rapping loudly against the stone ground. He was there for one purpose only on this day, and that was to purchase a slave.

Many other wizards were standing around waiting for the auction to start. The slaves were being herded into the area, and then they were divided into four groups. First, by gender, then by class. There was the working class and the pleasure class, and that is where Lucius looked for Hermione, the slave the Order of the Phoenix was determined to buy.

He had spotted her last year when he had stopped by the camp unexpectedly to perform an inspection. As the Minister of Magic, he wasn't required to go around to the slave camps and inspect them, but he liked to make sure the slaves were being fed properly and not abused too often. Unfortunately, there was only so much he and the others could do.

Hearing and following the screams of pain and tears, he had come up on Rabastan Lestrange performing the cruciatus curse on the teen. "Like being a know it all do you? Obviously, you're pretty stupid if you can't listen to instructions. Foolish lioness," he snarled.

Those were the words that caught Lucius complete attention. "Could it be?" he thought to himself. "Is she finally here? The one the prophecy spoke of?" Of course, there was no real way of knowing. Most of the prophecy was missing, and no matter how the Phoenix had searched for it, they just couldn't find it.

"Rabastan, who is this lovely young thing you have here?"

Rabastan swung around. "Minister!" he exclaimed and bowed. "Just another mudblood slave, minister." he sneered.

"Hmm. How old is she?"

"Sixteen minister."

"So she will be of age next year?"

"Yes sir and she will be up for purchase as well."

"Let me get a better look at her," Lucius demanded.

Rabastan grabbed Hermione's arm and roughly yanked at her. "Stand up girl!"

Hermione slowly stood up, trembling, and eyes lowered.

Lucius walked behind her, reached out, took a lock of her hair, and rubbed it between his fingers. "Your hair is a little wild, slave, but we can fix that."

Now standing in front of her, he ran his eyes down her form. She had soft rounded curves and perfect hips for bearing children.

"Look at me child" he commanded.

When she didn't respond, he goaded her. "Look at you," he said softly. "Trembling like a scared little lamb. Frankly, I don't see the lioness in you at all."

At those words, Hermione's head jerked up and she looked into his eyes defiantly. It was at that moment Lucius made his decision. The Order of the Phoenix would purchase her. He had a sure feeling that she was the one they needed, the one that magic and the world needed.

Lucius stroked a finger down her cheek. "Such soft skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a body a man would want to lose himself in," he remarked.

He turned his attention to Rabastan. "There are four of us that need a slave. She will do perfectly."

"Yes sir. I will make sure to advise you on the auction date next year."

"Very good-" Lucius turned to leave. ",and Rabastan?"

"Minister?"

"Make sure she is in the pleasure class at the auction."

Hearing Hermione let out a small sob, he turned back toward her and chided her. "Now, now, don't cry my lamb. You will have a better life than you have here. We take care of what belongs to us." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Besides, you will come to enjoy it. We will make sure of it."

He kissed her on the forehead and left to give the exciting news to the phoenix.

After what seemed forever, but in reality was only one year of waiting, she would finally be theirs, and they could progress on the plans to defeat Voldemort.

Lucius felt someone walk up and stand next to him. "Severus" Lucius acknowledged.

"Hello, Lucius. Have you spotted her yet?"

"Not yet Severus. Getting Anxious are we?"

Severus grunted.

Lucius grinned. "All of us are anxious my friend. I am sure she will be out here soon. She is no doubt causing the trainers a bit of trouble. I am sure they don't call her the little lioness for nothing."

Hearing a commotion they turned and observed Rabastan carrying a bound and struggling girl. Her screams were muffled by a gag.

"Ah, here she is now," Lucius said.

Severus took in the girl. "She is magnificent, just as you said Lucius. But it sure is a shame she wastes all that energy in struggling and fighting. I can think of many other areas where her energy would be much more useful."

"I agree Severus, and so does every other man here. Who doesn't want a change to try and tame the lioness? I am sure she is going to fetch a pretty high price from us."

"Come, my friend, let us go find a seat. The auction is about to begin."

Lucius and Severus sat down as the first of the working class slaves was led onto the auction platform.

* * *

Hermione grunted as she was dumped on the ground in the area marked for the pleasure slaves.

"You know girl, if you would behave, you wouldn't be treated as roughly. Now all these men that witnessed your disobedience are going to want a chance to tame you. If I didn't already have 3 slaves of my own, I would bid for you too. But three is all I can handle, and I prefer to keep them."

Hermione tried to lean away from Rabastan when he put his face close to hers. But he stopped her by grabbing the back of her head with his hand.

"Just think, mudblood, soon you'll be on that platform, stripped of your clothes."

"You know what is extra special about witches, mudblood?" he whispered. "Because of a witches magic, her body recovers quickly from childbearing. And now, I think I will grant you with a little gift. No need to thank me sweets."

Rabastan whispered an incantation over her.

Hermione gasped in horror as she felt her muscles contract.

"Ah, you felt that then. That is a good thing, little girl. You're small, so I bet you're pretty tight already, but that incantation I whispered just made you a bit tighter. Don't worry sweets, it will bring you more pleasure. I am sure Lucius and your other three Masters will appreciate the gift as well."

Rodolphus came up to them. "Everything okay Rabastan?"

"Yes, just giving the lioness a special gift," Rabastan winked and stood up.

Rodolphus laughed. "Bet her Masters will enjoy that."

"I'm sure they will," Rabastan smugly replied.

"I stopped by to inform you that this mudblood is to be the last slave on the auction block. We are going to hold a special auction for this one."

"Yea, I figured that," Rabastan said. "I know Lucius and three others desire her, but he didn't notify me of who the other three were."

"They are Hogwarts Headmaster Severus Snape, Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy, and the werewolf, Remus Lupin."

"Really, the werewolf?" Rabastan questioned.

Hermione's eyes widened in fright. She remembered when another werewolf, Greyback, came to the prison three years ago on auction day. He had purchased a pleasure slave, and ended up taking her right there and then in front of everyone. The slave had ended up unconscious and was bleeding from the scratches the claw marks he had left. Hermione had been absolutely terrified after witnessing that event.

From that day forward she had wished and hoped to be placed in the working class slave group, but that had all fallen to pieces the day the Minister of Magic had visited the prison, seen her, and requested that she be placed with the pleasure class slaves.

Now finding out that one of her Masters would likely be a werewolf, she about panicked. Taking deep breaths, she was barely able to keep herself calm.

Rabastan saw this and urged the girl to calm down. "Don't be so frightened girl. Remus is bit more gentle than most of the other were's."

Switching his conversation back to Rodolphus, he asked, "Does the minister know that the auction is going to be different for this slave?"

"No, but I am sure he'll be appreciative of the fact, though it means that all the men will get a closer view of the mudblood girl, and that we will be touching her. He won't like that much, but if it means that she will be theirs, he will deal with it."

Both men turned their eyes toward the auction in progress. "The working class slaves are going pretty quickly today. Guess we had better hurry and start getting the first of the pleasure class slaves ready for the auction block. Is the mudblood secured enough?"

"Yep, she isn't going anywhere. She'll be fine where she's at." Rabastan bent down. "Stay out of trouble little girl. I'll see you later sweets."

As the two men walked away, a lone tear slid down Hermione's cheek

* * *

Severus and Lucius watched the auction with disinterested eyes. The slaves seemed to be going at a fast rate, but it would still be a while before Hermione would appear on stage.

At last the working slaves had all been auction off and were being prepared to leave with their Owners. About ¾ of the crowd remained. The pleasure class slaves were now being prepared for the auction. The rules were different for these slaves. The slaves were auctioned off nude. The trainers were not allowed to touch them with their hands. Everything was either done with a spell or the slave was touched with the trainer's wand.

The males were auctioned first. One by one they were led upon the platform, and divested of their clothes. A spell was performed to make the slaves orgasm. After each slave went off the stage, it was quickly scourgified before bringing the next slave up.

"Sweet Nimue, Lucius. They aren't going to do that to our girl are they?"

"Don't worry Severus. Rabastan knows what I want, and he won't have the girl orgasm. Her first time finding pleasure will be in our arms. Now pay attention. The female slaves are about to be led up to the platform."

There were thirty female slaves to be auctioned off, not including Hermione. Yet, Severus observed that she was still bound and gagged on the ground.

Leaning toward Lucius, he commented, "How come they aren't getting her ready yet?"

Knowing Severus was talking about Hermione, Lucius turned his gaze toward her. "I do believe that they are saving her for last. It's quite smart if you think about it. Though we would empty our coffers for the girl, this will allow us to avoid it, and they will still make a pretty penny on her. They are cunning people. Most every man here only has enough money to purchase one slave. That leaves the richer bidders at the end. You know, as I do, that the more valuable slaves are auctioned off later, and I dare say our lioness is very valuable."

Lucius had a thoughtful look in his eye. "Severus, I suggest that we act disinterested in the girl. I know that we are definitely not interested in the others, but if they even suspect that we are here make a purchase, they will make sure to up the bid. Though I am the minister, there are many that would enjoy seeing me pay a pretty price for the child."

Hearing a female slave moan, they turned their attention back to the stage. The slave whimpered as she came from the vibrating wand that was focused on her. Being men, they both enjoyed the sight.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Lucius sighed.

Severus agreed and then wondered out loud. "I wonder how ashamed they feel from not being able to control their responses."

"What do you mean?" Lucius questioned.

"Think about it. The last touch they ever experience is from their parents before they are taken away. After that, there is no sensation of being hugged or comforted. All they feel against their skin for the next six years is the whip or cane if they are disobedient. So, on auction day, even if it is with a wand, they finally feel the sense of touch. They yearn to feel the sensation. They can't help it. Quite sad really."

"I know, but one day it will be different Severus. I promise."

Settling back, they watched the remaining slaves being auctioned off.

* * *

Hermione sat and listened to the auction, as male slaves groaned in release, and then as the female slaves whimpered or screamed out as they were forced over the edge. The sound of clapping and crude comments grated on her ears after each slave was forced to orgasm.

Two shadows fell over her and she looked up to see Rabastan and Scabior.

" 'Ello beau'iful," Scabior greeted. "We're here to get you ready. Two more slaves to go and it's your turn. You should feel privileged love. We saved the best for last and you're it."

Rabastan reached down and stood the Hermione up. Grasping her chin in his hand, he tilted her head up, removed her gag, and forced her to look at him. "Listen up mudblood. Both me and Scabior are going to be on the platform with you, just in case you try to do something foolish. I am warning you now, if you do try, I won't hesitate to punish you in front of everyone. I am sure they would be happy to see how red your skin can get and how well you can bleed, or even to see how well you can handle a crucio. Do you understand girl?"

Hermione, not wanting to be crucio'd or anything else in front of a crowd replied, "Yes sir."

"Strip her down, Scabior," Rabastan ordered.

"My pleasure," Scabior replied. He spelled away her bonds and proceeded to divest Hermione of her clothing.

"Listen up love, this important," Scabior advised her. "Your auction is going to be a bit different. It will be a silent auction, therefore, different rules apply. First, you will not be brought to orgasm in front of the bidders. Count yourself lucky, however in place of that, they will be getting a closer view of you. Do you understand?"

Hermione was mortified! Those men would see her like that? Feeling a tap with a palm to her face she jerked her eyes up only to see Scabior scowl.

"I asked if you understood, stupid girl!"

"Yes sir", she answered hurriedly.

Scabior slid her shirt off her upper body, leaving an undershirt on. He continued speaking to her. "Second, the bidders will be walking up to the platform to examine you, but they will not be allowed to touch you. Understand?"

Hermione was relieved, at least she would be spared that. "Yes sir," she replied.

"Don't be too relieved right now love. You do know there is a reason we keep the pleasure class slaves separated out don't you? That's a rhetorical question love, don't answer. What we are going to do, you won't like one bit. Like I said, we won't bring you to an orgasm, but we won't be doing any spells on you or touching you with our wands either. This will be a hands on session love, and your body will have no choice but to respond. How can it not, when you haven't had a gentle touch in six years? Your body will be craving the touch. And these bidders will want to see how our most valuable slave will respond to skin on skin contact. It's bound to be very entertaining."

Scabior rid Hermione of the rest of her outfit and took in her nude body. "I must say ducky, you are a very lovely young lady. Now, let's brush that beau'iful hair of yours shall we?"

He lifted a lock of her hair and sniffed, "You smell like vanilla little girl." Giving her hair one last stroke with the hairbrush he set it down. "There we go love, all ready for viewing. Come on then." With those words, Scabior led a trembling Hermione to the platform.

Rabastan was waiting there for her. The bidders were silent, waiting for Rabastan to speak.

Rabastan hoped the girl wouldn't cause any trouble. The best way for this to work out would be to try and keep her calm, and right now she definitely needed calming.

"Easy girl," he said. "Scabior and I are here to help you. You won't like what we will do, but it needs to be done. You have a total of fifteen men waiting to bid on you sweets. We will help guide you into your different positions. Keep calm and you will be fine. This auction will last for one hour. It might seem forever to you at this point, but it will be over before you know it."

He then spoke to Scabior, "Place her in kneeling position, arms behind her back,and her thighs shoulder width apart."

Hermione felt Scabior guiding her to her knees as Rabastan started explaining the auction process to the last of the bidders.

She startled at the sound of Scabior's voice. "Easy there love. Spread your legs a bit girl. There you go. That's a good love. Slow deep breaths sweetheart."

Scabior stroked her hair, trying to ease Hermione's fears. The bidders were beginning to make their way forward to the stage. He could see that Lucius and Severus remained seated, and he chuckled. Smart men, they were.

"Keep your eyes lowered girl and listen to my voice. Don't speak or answer me. Don't move unless I guide you into a new position. That's a good girl. Now, you know there are four men who want you as their slave right? I believe you met one of them last year, Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic. You remember him don't you? Well, he is here today, and he is with another that wants you, they are here together to purchase you, but they aren't even getting up to come take a look. Want to know why girl? I'll tell you. If every man here knew that the minister and his friends wanted you, they would push the bidding as high as possible, so Lucius would have to pay out much money. Hence, the reason we are holding the silent auction. Your future Masters are smart men love. By showing disinterest, the men will bid lower than normal, leaving Lucius to bid half as much as he would have to. I'm not saying he would not bid all his money for you, I know he would. They desire you that much. Lucius tends to have perfect timing girl. Here is what he and Severus will do. Ten minutes before the auction is over they will finally come up to view you. They will go over your body thoroughly, and one minute before the auction is up Lucius will place his bid and win. You will understand why later. I am sure they will explain to you how you were won."

"Come one love, the first of the men are here to take a look at your delightful body." Scabior said as he guided her onto all fours.

They were right, she couldn't control her body's responses. She hated that fact and felt ashamed.

The men that came by made her blush as they talked about her body and how she blushed so beautifully.

All of the sudden, she became very aware of where she was as Lucius and Severus walked up. How they spoke to her and what they did to her aroused her even more, even though they didn't lay a hand on her. Those last ten minutes seemed like an eternity. Then it was all over. Lucius went to pay the auctioneer while Severus wrapped her in a robe and picked her up.

Hermione whimpered.

"Hush little one. It's all over now. You belong to us and only we will be able to touch you and look at your body from this point on. Lucius and I will introduce you to your other two Masters later. I want you to close your eyes, relax and try to sleep. Your body will calm down faster this way. Right now it is too sensitive and frustrated."

Hermione slipped off into slumber easily and knew no more.

* * *

This was it, two more slaves to go and Hermione would be brought to the platform. This was the moment they had been waiting for. It was hard for both of them to be calm, they wanted the girl so badly.

The slaves came and went and now Hermione was on the stage. They noticed that Rabastan was speaking to the girl and seemed to be trying to calm her. Then he turned to the bidders. Casting the Sonorus spell, he placed his wand to his neck and began to speak.

"May I have your attention bidders? The auction for this slave will be silent! Please listen as I give the instructions. The viewing rules are as follows. One: You may have an up close viewing of the slave. She will be placed in three different positions. Two: You will not be allowed to touch her, however you may ask us to. The purpose of this will be so you can view her reaction to skin on skin contact. Three: The slave will _not _be brought to orgasm for this auction. Her first orgasm will belong to her owner or owners. This auction will last exactly one hour, not one minute less, not one minute more. The bidding rules are as follows. You may view the slave before you place each bid. Each bid will cost one hundred galleons. Keep that in mind before you place it. The winner will be notified at the end. Let the auction begin!"

Severus and Lucius looked at each other in surprise at that announcement

Severus growled, "I don't want them getting a closer view of our girl, nor do I cherish the fact that she is going to be touched by those two foul men!"

Lucius agreed. "I know Severus, neither do I, but in all actuality, they are doing us a favor. At least her first orgasm will be ours. After this, no one but the four of us will be able to look at her body or touch her."

Lucius went on to discuss the bidders. "There are three bidders here that I would be concerned going up against. They like to push the bid as far as they can. They each carry at least three hundred thousand galleons on them. Now, considering the fact that each bid has a cost of a hundred galleons, which puts the ball further in our court, most of the bidders are only going to be able to afford a bid up to a hundred and fifty thousand galleons. The more they bid, more competition is taken out. That leaves Zabini, Goyle and Greengrass. You know that if they spot the other one bid, they will make another bid themselves. Luckily, they don't know the amount the other will bid. They will end up wasting the time by being idiots and competing for the hell of it, just to outdo the other. I am sure the bidding will go up in small increments. I say we wait until the last ten minutes of the auction, then go and take a very close look at our girl. At the last minute, I will go and make our bid, while you stay with her. That way, we will pay a one time bidding fee and I am a generous bidder. I have no doubt that we will come out the winner."

They waited and watched as their future slave was viewed by the bidders and caressed by the trainers. Though they hated the fact that Pucey, Zabini, and Goyle kept taking turns reevaluating the girl, they were amused by glares the three bidders threw at each other as well as the bidding competition.

Fifty minutes had gone by and now it was their turn. As they stood up, Severus spoke. "She looks fairly frustrated doesn't she?"

"I am sure," Lucius replied. "I'd bet her body is pretty sensitive at this point also. The sensations must about be unbearable, and what we are about to do will make her feel that much more frustrated and sensitive."

Both men could see the looks of shock and surprise on Zabini's, Goyle's, and Greengrass' faces as they walked up to view Hermione. They struggled not to laugh.

"What complete and utter dunderheads," Severus thought.

Lucius and Severus were now in front of Hermione. For the next nine minutes, they commanded the trainers on what position to place Hermione in, and where to touch her.

They spoke to her, telling her how beautiful she was, how they loved the blush that gently covered her body.

They encouraged her and called her by pet names such as, 'precious child, little lamb, little girl, small one, little lioness, bold lioness', and many others.

They told her that she was theirs and theirs alone, and that she would fall apart in their arms.

By the time the nine minutes were up, she was trembling and whimpering every time the trainers touched her skin.

Lucius went to place the Order of the Phoenix' bid in his name. Severus stayed with Hermione to make sure that no one else came to try and view her at the last minute.

The clock chimed and the auction was over. Lucius had been declared the winner. He and Severus smiled at each other in triumph. All in all, it had been a successful auction for both parties.

"I am going to go pay the piper," Lucius joked, and left Severus to care for their slave.

Severus conjured a robe and gently draped it over Hermione. As he carefully picked her up he heard her whimper. Calming the girl, he advised her to try and get some rest.

After a few minutes Lucius returned. Looking at the sleeping girl in Severus' arms he marveled. "She is truly beautiful and she is ours. What a brave child."

"She will have to be." Severus said. "She will be facing many trials and dangerous ones. She will be fighting the Dark Lord with us after all."

"Come Severus, Remus and Draco should have her quarters ready at Hogwarts by now. Let us take our girl home."

Lucius and Severus walked away from the auction grounds so they could apparate back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they would let their girl rest and then introduce the slave to her two other Masters.

It was a happy beginning for all of them.


	3. Meetings and a Previous Life Explained

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**Meetings and a Previous Life Explained.**

Draco was staring at his Advanced Dark Arts text book, willing the time to pass by quickly. He hadn't even noticed that class had been dismissed and the students were now filing out of the room.

His mind was focused on the girl that had arrived two hours ago and was now resting in her room in the dungeon. He wondered what she looked like, if she was intelligent, or a dunderhead. Did she smile and laugh a lot, or had the slave training camp left sad and bitter. Did she like to talk or was she quiet. What was her name?

"Draco…." He frowned.

"Draco…." He thought that was an odd name for a girl, especially since it is a boy name. Wait! What if his parents had given him a girl name! He would have to go and demand it be changed right away.

"DRACO!"

Draco jumped and his head jerked up. "The fiendfyre!"

Professor Lupin stared at Draco and started laughing.

Draco shifted in his seat, his eyes blinked twice, and he carefully glanced around the class room, embarrassed that all eyes were now on him. Except, they weren't, the classroom was empty.

Remus saw Draco glance around and he laughed even harder.

"How long has class been over?" Draco asked sheepishly.

Remus grinned, "About ten minutes. Your mind is perhaps elsewhere, maybe on a girl?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about her also. Dad and Uncle are the only ones that have seen her so far. When will we get to see her?"

"Well, we have about twenty minutes left before we meet the others in the Room of Requirement to practice Defense against the Dark Arts spells. I suppose we could go to her room and see her, but we have to be quiet. She needs her rest. When she wakes up, Severus and Lucius will introduce us to her."

Remus and Draco made their way to Severus' old quarters in the dungeon. Arriving in front of the door they went inside and found Severus sitting in a high-back chair reading a book. The fire was crackling warmly casting a soft glow over the room. Even during the summer months the dungeon kept its eerie chill, so the fireplaces were kept lit all year long.

Severus looked up from his reading. "Remus, Draco. Good afternoon. You are here to see the girl?"

"Yes." Remus replied. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine. She woke up for a few minutes, but still looked exhausted. Since she hadn't completely come to, I was able to give her a dreamless sleeping draught without too much trouble. She probably won't wake up for at least three to four hours."

Severus set his book down, stood up, and beckoned Remus and Draco to follow him. He opened the door to her room quietly, and the three men carefully stepped inside.

Both professor and student walked nearer to the bed the girl was laying on, but did not reach out to touch her for fear of waking her. She lay on her back; a white sheet lay over her. Her chest rose up and down gently with the rhythm of her soft breathing. Her hair was a deep brown and long. It was hard for Draco to know how long her hair was as she was laying on it. It frizzed around the edges of her face, making her look like a wood sprite.

"She's beautiful Professor."

"Yes she is Draco."

They stayed for a few more minutes, gazing at her sleeping form, before they left for the secret Defense against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

Hermione stretched her muscles and blinked her sleepy eyes. She had slept so well and whatever she was laying on was very comfortable. She didn't want to move at all. If this was a dream, she wanted to stay asleep. If this was heaven, she wanted to stay dead.

Slowly, she became aware of radiating warmth. Turning her head toward the heat source she saw a fire crackling in the small fireplace.

Hermione sat up carefully, taking in her surroundings. The bed she was in was decorated with red and gold trimmings. It was large enough to fit three full grown adults with extra room to spare. In one corner of the room was a small study area complete with a desk and a chair. A small bookcase was next to it, perhaps used to store text books and work books. The desk had four doors in which to store supplies.

Another corner of the room had a large dresser with a mirror attached. On the wall next to it was a full length mirror and a wardrobe also stood there.

The third and fourth corners of the room each had two comfortable lounge chairs. They were placed facing her bed.

Realizing she was naked underneath the sheet that covered her, Hermione decided to go and see if any clothes were in the wardrobe or dresser. Moving the sheet off herself, she swung her legs to the floor and stood. She almost fell back down on the bed, her legs were that shaky. Standing there a bit longer, she made sure her balance was steady before walking across the room.

She found no clothes in the wardrobe or dresser and turned to go back to the bed when she spotted the enormous trunk sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. She wondered if there might be clothes in it.

She stepped over to the trunk, knelt down and opened the lid. She gasped in awe; there were compartments upon compartments inside the trunk. If she removed one compartment, another one appeared.

"That's saying something for magic", she said to herself.

It took a while to go through the truck. Though the compartments didn't contain anything, there were many to go through. Finally, when searching through what seemed like the two hundredth compartment, she found a large fluffy blanket. It wasn't clothing, but it would cover her two times over, and that was all she was concerned about. She spent more time replacing the compartments in the trunk, wrapped the blanket around her body, and then made her way to the door of her room.

She stood there a moment wondering if it might be a good or bad idea to open the door. She threw caution to the wind; after all, denying her curiosity had never been her strong point. Reaching out a tentative hand, she grasped the door knob, turned it, and pushed.

The door squeaked slightly as it opened. Opening the door further she could see there was a bigger room. This room was decorated with green and silver colors. The room contained a small kitchen that included a fridge, stove, and dining table with two chairs. There was a reading area with 6 chairs and several bookcases, and a sitting area with three couches. The far wall was enchanted to show different sceneries of night or day, depending on the occupant's/s preference.

At this moment, the scene was a picture of the forbidden showing unicorns making their way through the thick foliage. This intrigued Hermione and she walked to the enchanted wall to stare in wonder, so caught up in the scenery, she didn't notice the door to the hallway open, nor the sound of footsteps as someone entered the room.

It was the sound of a deep voice speaking that caught her attention. Hermione swung around and backed up against the wall. Holding the blanket securely around her she looked into the eyes of one of her new Masters.

* * *

Severus stood inside the doorway and observed Hermione. She was looking at the enchanted wall and hadn't noticed him enter the room.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

He watched as she turned quickly to face him and pressed against the wall. His lips quirked as she tilted her chin up and stared directly into his eyes.

He noticed her breathing quicken as he walked toward her. He nodded to the wall behind her. "The unicorns."

Hermione spared a quick glance toward the scenery before switching her gaze back to the man.

"Did you know," he continued, "that unicorns are a symbol of purity and chastity? They are also known as being proud and no man can tame them."

Severus stood close enough to the girl to make her feel uncomfortable, but far enough away to not terrify her. "I wonder if you are just as proud and untamable as they are. I think you are proud yes, for you are known as the little lioness, are you not? But never untamable. It will just take the right men to do so. It will be a pleasure to watch you learn the joys and art of submission."

A look of indignation swept across Hermione's face. "I'll find a way out eventually and be free one day. Just wait and see!" Hermione exclaimed in a distressed voice.

"You _won't _force me to submit! None of you will." she said as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace into the room.

"So the kitten has her claws out already." Lucius remarked, and Severus moved away from the girl.

Lucius, having no qualms about terrifying the girl, walked right up to Hermione, placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at him.

"That could be debatable little girl. In some ways we will have to force you. It could mean the difference between life and death if you don't submit to us, but that will only occur if the situation calls for it. Otherwise, you are right, we won't force you. When you submit to us, it will be because you want to, and because you yearn to."

Taking her blanket covered arm in his hand, he guided her over to one of the couches, sat down and pulled her down next to him.

Severus took a seat on the opposite couch. He spoke to Lucius, "Remus and Draco will be here soon. They just left the great hall."

He turned his attention to Hermione, "Remus and Draco will be your other two Masters. They were here earlier and saw you when you were asleep. They can't wait to meet you in person."

Just then Remus and Draco joined them.

Hermione remained as still as she could on the couch, her blanket clad body was lightly touching Lucius'.

"Ah, Remus and Draco," she heard Lucius say. "Glad you could join us. Now that we're all here, we can properly introduce ourselves. I'll start first."

* * *

As each man introduced themselves she examined their features. Each man would tower over her. Lucius and Draco had broad muscular features.

Remus and Severus were muscular as well, but leaner.

Lucius' face was pale and pointed. His pale blond hair hung free just past shoulder length. He had grey eyes, that at this moment held warmth, but she was sure they could grow cold in a second flat.

Draco had the same features as his father, even the grey eyes. The only difference was that his hair was cropped shorter.

Remus had light brown hair with specks of grey in it. His eyes were kind, and his face bore scars that ran from just above his upper right eyebrow diagonally across his lips down to his chin.

Severus seemed dark and brooding, almost vampire like. He had hair as black as pitch that hung down to just above his shoulders. If he still had taught potions it would most likely be greasy. He had dark eyes that could pierce through a person. She wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds.

Hermione listened to Severus as he finished introducing himself, and now, it was her turn to speak.

* * *

After Severus had finished speaking, the men waited for the girl to introduce herself.

She hesitantly began to talk, "Uh. I'm Hermione. I was kidnapped and taken away from my parents when I was eleven. I have lived at the slave camp for over six years now."

There was a moment of silence.

"When's your birthday?" Draco inquired.

"September nineteenth."

"So, you'll be eighteen in four months?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Another moment of silence occurred.

Remus had a couple of questions then. "What did training did you receive in the slave camp?"

"From age eleven to thirteen, it's more working and doing chores for the camp than being trained. Every new slave that arrives there goes through this. They said it was to get our bodies use to the hard work and build up muscles so we won't drop and die our first year of serving our owners. They said that we don't need to waste our future owner's money by keeling over. We did everything from cooking, do washing dishes, washing clothes, scrubbing cauldrons, obtaining potion ingredients, cleaning the rooms and working out in the fields."

Hermione continued, "It is at age thirteen that the training actually begins. All the slaves ages thirteen to sixteen are trained as working class slaves. It begins with history lessons about the purebloods and how magic muggle children are thieves by stealing magic and they are meant for nothing more than serving halfbloods or purebloods. Then we are trained on how to keep a pure/halfblood's house, and then maintain their property. It goes on to how to care for their children from infancy up to where they don't need cared for any more. From there we learn how to bathe and dress our owners and how to treat guests when our owner's have them over. We are trained on how to respond to our owner's as well as where and how to stand when waiting for orders. We are given tests unexpectedly to see how well we retain information or how well we submit. If we fail to obey an order or rebel, punishment usually consists of caning, whipping or a crucio. On the day we turn sixteen is the day they decide whether to place us in the pleasure class or the working class. Most slaves hope for the working class."

"Why is that?" Severus wanted to know.

"If a slave is placed in the working class, the training progresses on how to manage other slaves. In the working class, there is hierarchy. That pretty much means there is a chance for progression. If you make head slave, you know you have the complete approval of your owners and won't have to worry about being thrown away."

Hermione took in a deep breath and swallowed nervously. "I...I was placed in the working class. You can't know how relieved I was. I was told that any future Master would be too worried I would bite their bits off. That is why the trainers placed me in the working class. The day I was punished with a crucio was five months of being sixteen years old; of thinking I was going to be okay."

Her voice shook, "That was the day everything changed for me, because that was..." The girl's voice broke for a moment, and she tried to finish her sentence. She didn't get a chance, for Lucius spoke up then.

"That was the day I came and saw you."

Hermione nodded once, her head downcast.

The men could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

Lucius put his arm around her and pulled her to his side, ignoring her struggle to pull away. He relaxed his arm when she gave in, and he felt her stiffen against his form.

The men gave Hermione a moment to pull herself back together.

Remus then asked his second question, knowing that this was going to be a bit more difficult for her to talk about.

All the men knew this, but the first part of gaining her trust and trying to heal her was to make her talk about it.

So, he went ahead, "What training was there to be done for the pleasure class?"

The girl tried to push away from Lucius before answering this question, but he would not allow it.

She licked her dry lips and answered, "It wasn't what I had expected. I was relieved yet terrified. The working class slaves never knew how the pleasure class slaves were trained. Once we are separated we go to different areas of the camp. When I arrived at the pleasure class dorms I was surprised that I got my own room. I soon found out there was a reason for this, and it wasn't for anything sexual. For over the next year, I didn't see anyone except my trainer. Once in a while I would pass another slave that was being led to or back from their room, but that was it. The only time I came out was for training. It got so lonely that I was actually happy to see my trainer when he came to get me. There was no touching whatsoever, with anything. But there were phallic toys to train on."

Hermione was struggling not to turn red at this point, and the men could tell. They didn't mind though, they thought her blush was lovely and sweet.

Severus, being mischievous prodded her, "Please continue. We are on pins and needles to know what happened."

His lips twitched when she glared at him.

"We basically learned how to perform handjobs and blowjobs. The toy started out small and gradually increased in size as training progressed. Once we were successful at blowjobs, new phallic items were brought in that contained fluid. We were advised that the fluid was not semen, but was meant to taste like a mans cum. We were trained how to swallow this or keep it held in our mouths until we were ordered to swallow it. Again, the device started out with small amounts of fluid and gradually increased to more amounts of fluid. Though we had this training, we were also informed that our future Master/s might retrain us, because every man had a different preference. When we weren't practicing on toys we were being trained on several different subjects. These ranged from the different submissive poses, giving our Master/s massage or a bath. Though we were never touched, our trainers spoke crudely, well, mine did anyways. I won't go into it."

At that moment, Hermione's stomach growled. The men chuckled.

Lupin smiled and then snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared.

"Yes, Masters Lupin? Whats can I do for yous?" the house elf asked.

"Pippin, our girl is hungry. Get her some dinner please."

"Yes sirs! Pippin will do as Masters says." Pippin vanished with a pop.

"Was that all the training there was?" Draco wondered, as they waited for Hermione's dinner to show up.

"I thought it might be," the girl replied, "but I had come to realize the reason why we were kept from the other slaves and each other. Like I had said before, I saw no one except my trainer. When he was the only one I saw all the time and when he brought me out, I started wanting to please him, but against my will. I don't know if that makes sense to you, but it does to me. I didn't want to submit or be a pleasure slave even at that point, but I was so very tired of being lonely. I figured that if I could please my trainer, he would spend more time with me, and pay more attention to me. I have to say, it worked. I suppose it was a reward for obeying. You please your Master, and you won't be alone. That was the idea I got. Then came the day I berated myself over, I was so stupid and dumb that I hadn't even figured it out before that point. That was the day I witnessed an auction. It was just before my seventeenth birthday, so luckily I would not be in it yet. The auctions tend to be held annually. And it was past time for it. I had found out later that it was due to an over population of slaves. It seems that many of them were of legal age, and we had many new slaves coming into the camp as well, so it was decided to hold a second auction. I did not witness the first one because my room was in a different area of the building at that time. After the first auction I was moved. My room had a small window that happened to overlook the courtyard, where the auctions where held. I saw how the slaves reacted to the spells. I didn't pay attention to the male slaves. It was the female slaves that went up for auction that caught my attention. The trainer's would run their wand across the slave's body. They wouldn't even bring it close to the slave's breasts or between her legs and she would be moaning."

Hermione's voice rose, "I was horrified! All this time of my trainer not touching me at all and I thought it was because even though we were considered nothing but slaves, that at least they had morals! I thought it was because I was still underage, because I wasn't legally an adult in the wizarding world until I turned seventeen! That wasn't it at all. It was a over a year of sensory deprivation so that my body would have no choice but to respond one day, even against my will, to anything touching my body. I felt hopeless, because there was nothing I could do about it. I watched those slaves respond to a smooth slender piece of wood. That was all they were being touched with when they found their release. I felt ashamed for them. I felt ashamed for myself. I didn't fall asleep that night, because I spent it crying."

Lucius sometime during her outburst began gently stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. He hoped and prayed it was working. Their girl needed healing, badly.

* * *

Hermione, done with her outburst, felt Lucius slowly stroking her hair. She remained still for just a moment, but then tried to move away again. This time he allowed it, but only because Pippin had just shown up with Hermione's food.

Hermione saw Severus conjure a tray to place on her lap so Pippen could set her food there. Once the elf had given Hermione the food, he once again vanished with a pop.

Hermione stared at the food in front of her. She got fed at the camp, but the food tended to be stale and not very appetizing. This fare looked absolutely amazing. There was a steaming bowl of barley soup, a thick slice of buttered bread and a tall frothy glass of milk. There was even a piece of chocolate cake. She hadn't had chocolate cake since before her eleventh birthday. No slaves ever received sweets.

She tried very hard to mind her manners, when all she wanted to do was stuff everything in her mouth and not worry about chewing. She wished the men would leave so she could eat in private, but they didn't.

She picked up her spoon, and tried the soup. It was delicious! Hermione finished the rest of her dinner as the men watched with caring eyes.


	4. Discussing the slave

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**Discussing the slave**

Remus, Severus, and Lucius all sat in Snape's Headmaster's office after breakfast to have a discussion about the slave. They were just waiting for Draco to show up as he had head boy duties after breakfast, so it took him a bit longer to arrive.

As soon as Draco entered the office and found a seat, Lucius started Speaking. "I am sure we are all in agreement that Hermione is the slave and we are the Masters the prophecy speaks about. I know we have come to care for her already, sounds unbelievable, I know, but I feel drawn to her."

The other men nodded in agreement, feeling the same way.

"I am sure this also has to do with the prophecy," he continued. "But, we do have a couple of problems. One is that we do not know where the rest of the prophecy may be located. We only know that one little piece of it. Obviously, now that we have our girl, we are going to search even harder. Though we have luck in our corner right now, as Voldemort does not know about the prophecy, there are chances he will find out, so we have to be on guard. The second is our slave and how we will deal with her. We are going to have to train her right away. It is too dangerous for her if we do not start her training. Severus, what are your thoughts?"

"I believe you are right Lucius, however we have to be conscious of her emotions at all times. She will obviously put up a struggle, but in time, she will submit. "

Draco frowned, "I thought we weren't going to force her."

Remus answered, "We're not. We want her to submit to us of her own free will. It will be a matter of obedience deserves rewards, disobedience deserves punishment. Am I correct in that thought Severus?"

"Yes. I am confident that she will submit because she will want to please us. As you know, I am a master at legilimens, in so much as I was able to go into her mind when she was sleeping. She has a deep need to please others and to obey. Even if the wizarding world wasn't messed up as it is and she hadn't been taken to the slave camp, she would still be a submissive. We just have to make her realize that it is what she wants to do, not what she has to do."

"So, we are her Masters, she is our slave, and we defeat Voldemort together," Draco said, seemingly worried. "But what happens after Voldemort is defeated, when the muggle borns are free, when she can be free. What then?"

Lucius spoke up then, "Masters and slaves don't usually bond. It is extremely rare. There is only one known ceremony for bonding Masters and slaves, and it binds them for life. The prophecy does mention that we are bonded. There would be no chance for her to leave afterwards. I know we wouldn't mind this, all of us are dominants. Severus, Draco and I are that way because of being death eaters, it was a part of the darkness that strengthened the trait. Remus you are dominant because of your werewolf. So where does that leave our little lioness?"

All the men were quiet for a moment and Draco had a thought. "Hermione will play a major part in defeating Voldemort right? Plus she wants to be free, correct?"

Lucius nodded, wondering where Draco was going with this.

"Well then, she isn't really a slave is she? Yes we have to collar her and perform the bonding ceremony. But a slave does not fight next to their Master or with their Master. We all will be joining together in the fight against Voldemort. She can't defeat him without us, and we can't defeat him without her. Doesn't that practically put us on equal footing?"

Remus became excited. "Your right Draco, it does! What we really have to do is prove to her that when she does begin submitting, it is because she wants to, that it is her choice, and that she has the freedom to choose to submit. And when she does realize that, only she will be able to decide how truly free she _can_ be in her submission."

All the men nodded their heads in agreement when Draco spoke, "So where do we start?"

Severus answered this question. "First we will have to make a list of rules for her to abide by. We will discuss the rules with her, as well as any punishments that will be given if she breaks one or is disobedient. Second, the girl will need an education. She very well might have forgotten how to read in that slave camp as they don't receive any schooling. She will need magical education also, if she is to defeat Voldemort with us. Third, she needs clothes and supplies."

Lupin questioned, "She is not going to be able to attend any classes with the students. Will we be giving her private lessons?"

"Yes," Severus acknowledged. "Remus, you and I will divide her classes and subjects evenly. Draco can help with tutoring and as a study partner. Lucius, you will need to instruct her on your duty as the Minister of Magic and her responsibilities as your slave. This will serve two purposes. It will give each of us time alone with her to work on her training in small bits and to get her to trust us, and of course it will give her the education she needs."

Lucius turned to Draco, "We'd better get started today. You will need to go see if Hermione is up. Transform some clothing for her to put on. Bring her up here and we will talk to her about rules and punishments. After we have our discussion, we will take her shopping for clothes, supplies and a wand."

Draco began to rise from his seat but was told to wait by Remus.

"There are still two more problems we need to solve,' Remus mentioned. "Remember the girl had mentioned six whole years of sensation deprivation. We do not want her body to respond to us because she believes it has no choice. We want it to be because she desires us. We have

to come up with a plan for that situation. I think it would be best if we start touching her all the time, and not necessarily in a sexual way. Hug her, hold her hand, sit next to her on the sofa, have her sit in your lap."

Lucius thought about this. "I see your point Remus, but she is a pleasure slave. It's not that I disagree with you, because I don't. But Severus and I do tend to be in the spotlight and with Voldemort's spies everywhere, they will know if she is not being used in that way. I have no damn clue how they find that out, but they do."

It was Severus' turn to speak up, "I agree with both of you. We should do as Remus says, but also as Lucius said they will know if Hermione isn't doing her job as a pleasure slave. I also think you are worrying a bit too much. She will be meeting the Order of the Phoenix soon. We all know what a touchy feely lot they are. Always hugging and teasing each other, rough housing, and whatever else. She will become used to being touched soon enough and will learn that when she responds to us, it isn't because her body had no option but to do so. Why? Because, I can guarantee you that her body will respond to no one but us after that point."

"Well, that problem is settled then. Now we come to our second problem. Who is going to take Hermione's virginity?" Remus asked. "I will not volunteer, not because I don't want to, but my wolf tends to take over in moments of passion. My first time with her, I will want to be in my wolf form and will need to mark her. It would be too painful of an experience for her with being a virgin and all."

The other three men were silent and thoughtful for a moment when Lucius added his thoughts, "I believe it is between Draco and Severus."

He smiled when they looked at him in astonishment. "Believe me, I want to as well, but I will hardly be seeing her except here and there and on the weekends. She will be spending most of her time with the three of you. And since Remus took himself out of the picture, that leaves you two left. She would most likely be more comfortable with one of you."

"She is still likely not to like the idea," Draco implied.

"True, but better with someone who is around her more often, than someone who is not." Lucius answered back.

"It should be you Severus." Draco suggested.

Severus was surprised at Draco's comment, but agreed, as did Remus and Lucius it seemed.

* * *

Hermione felt something shaking her shoulder, grumbled, and snuggled down deeper in her covers.

"Wake up little girl," the voice told her, and she ignored it. Obviously the voice thought a threat would work because the next words that came out were, "Wake up now or I will yank these covers off your naked body."

Hermione, still being half asleep ignored the threat, gripped the covers tightly between her hands, and her she started drifting off again. Or not, as she shrieked when bedclothes were yanked roughly from her grasp and the chill of air rushed over her nude body.

She shot up and grabbed for the covers, but he kept them out of her reach, so she did the only thing she could, and curled herself up, trying to cover herself. She looked up and glared right into the face of Master Draco.

She saw his eyes run over her body, taking it in, and his smirk when he spoke. "You have a lovely body. Perfect for touching. No wonder they placed you in the pleasure class. You will need a few changes of course, but that will come later today. First, I am here to take you to see Headmaster Snape, and your other Masters. We will be going over your rules with you and what will happen should you decide to break them or disobey us. You've been disobedient already."

Hermione looked fearful and Draco's eyes softened. "Don't worry. You've already been disciplined for not waking up when asked to." He continued to explain when he saw her confused look, "I told you I would yank the covers off you if you didn't wake up. That was your punishment." He chuckled at her uncertain look. Transforming one of the covers into a green knee length dress, with buttons all the way down the front, he threw it at her. "Here, put this on," he instructed.

She tried to be as modest as possible while dressing and once she was done, he came over and lifted her hair from inside the dress. She held still as he cast a quick charm to braid it.

"I would rather braid it by hand, but we don't have the time. You have a busy day ahead of you today, pet."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the bigger room and stopped. "I am going to give you a quick tour of our quarters," he advised, keeping a straight face at her worried look. "These are Headmaster Snape's old quarters. He used to teach potions her a long time ago. This is now called the common room as you and I will share it." He pointed to two other doors in the room. "The door with the snake on it is mine, your door has a lion on it. That other door is the bathroom." Showing Hermione the third door he told her, "This is the door to the dungeon hallway. The only ones able to enter and exit this room will be me and your other Masters. You will not be able to leave this room through that doorway."

He then led her over to the large fireplace with the fire roaring in it. "This not only heats the common room, it is also a floo transport. It was made large enough to transport to people at a time. It has floo access to Malfoy Manor, Grimwald Place, Headmaster Snapes Quarters, Spinners End and the Minister of Magic's Office. I wouldn't get any bright ideas about trying to floo to one of these destinations and escaping. If one of us are not present at the locations, or one of us aren't going traveling with you by floo, the floo access is closed from this room."

Draco grabbed some powder out of the box that sat upon the fireplace mantle. "Pay attention girl. This is your first lesson." With that he place one arm around her and threw the powder into the flames. They both stepped into the fireplace, he yelled out , "Headmasters Quarters!" And they were gone.

* * *

**This is another story idea that came to me, which might not be a good thing as I am still working on two other stories. But once an idea pops in my head, I can't stand to let it go. That being said, this also might be a very difficult story for me to write, so I can't guarantee frequent updates. If I don't confuse all of you, I am very certain I will confuse myself. And if that is the case, I will likely withdraw the story. So, here's hoping that it works. :)**

**Choices Matter**

**Summary: You are Hermione Granger and have found out that you are a witch! Congratulations! Now you are at the sorting ceremony. Which house will you choose? As you grow up, choices define who you are and who you will end up with. Will you end up happy with your love, or sad? Will there be triumph or tragedy? Only you can know. Did you choose wrong? Well, try again. A choose your own romance interactive novel.**

**Has this ever been done on a fanfiction site before? Perhaps, but could I resist? Absolutely not!**

**Coming Soon!**


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! It keeps me encouraged.**

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

Hermione sat on the lap of Lucius Malfoy, albeit reluctantly, as he fed her breakfast. He held a piece of bacon up to her lips and she glared at him while opening her mouth, waiting for him to place it inside.

Her glare wasn't affecting him at all, in fact, he seemed rather amused. He watched her chew and swallow, and held the next piece up for her to take.

She leaned back a bit, "What should I do for this piece, Master... roll over?" Hermione said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Remus snorted, Draco gulped quickly, Severus tried to hide a grin, and Lucius smiled at her lovingly, "Not unless you would like a spanking my dear child." The men, who were up to that point holding it in successfully, let their laughter ring across the room.

Hermione scowled, took the piece of bacon from his fingers with her teeth and chewed violently, scolding herself that she had better keep her mouth shut if she didn't want to be tortured.

Feeding Hermione the last of her breakfast he said, "Now that wasn't too bad was it?"

Still glaring at him, she didn't say a word and struggled a bit before stilling when Lucius held her in his embrace. "Pay attention now, child, we are going to be going over your rules with you, and they are very important. Go ahead Severus."

Severus set down the quill he had been using write with and handed the parchment that he had been writing on to Hermione. "These are your rules that we have discussed and come up with. You will keep these in your room and study them for thirty minutes each day until you have them memorized. We will go through each of them right now with you, that way we may answer any questions you might have. Before we list the rules, it is noted above that, _Any disobedience of an order given by your Masters, breaking any school rule or rule listed will result in punishment, whether it be corporal or not._ Now, before you ask, we will not punish you by any curse or spell, depending on which rule is broken or what order is disobeyed it could be anything from a spanking or switching to cleaning caldrons and writing lines. Also, punishment is not meant to be pleasurable. Many pleasure slaves' masters mix the two, we do not. Any questions?"

"You said breaking of school rules, why would I abide by school rules?"

"Ah, that is a good question child," Lucius replied, tightening his arms around her slightly. "First you will be living here. I assume you know you share quarters with Draco?"

Hermione nodded. "So living at the school also means following the rules of the school?"

"Yes and no," Remus said.

Draco shocked Hermione with his words, "You will be attending school here little one, private lessons of course, but you will be learning magic."

Tears prickled her wide eyes; "I'll be learning magic?" she asked quietly and looked at Severus.

"Yes," he confirmed, "you will, of course, there are stipulations, such as, you won't get to keep your wand with you until we trust you enough to not to use it to escape or not to use it against us."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I... I get to have a wand?"

The men chuckled and Draco commented, "I don't think she believes us father."

Lucius smiled, "She will, in time."

Severus winked at Hermione, "Yes, you get to have a wand. As a matter of fact, after we discuss the rules, Ollivander will be here so you can pick one out, and then Lucius will be taking you to get clothes and supplies."

She was excited! She was going to learn magic! "Well?" Hermione demanded, "What are the rules?"

Remus and Draco shared a triumphant glance; their slave would be just fine.

"Very well, the first rules are the school rules, which some have been altered for you. Due to special circumstances of course," Severus said with a smirk and continued, "Rule one: _You will be in bed by 10 pm every night, except if otherwise stated by one of your Masters. _Please note that might not mean your bed. Any questions?"

"No"

"Rule two: _You set aside at least two to three hours each day for studying and completing any assignments for school._" Severus looked at her silently, waiting for any questions Hermione might have.

She spoke up, "What if I am having trouble understanding or completing an assignment?"

Lucius answered her question, "Draco is willing to be your tutor if you have any trouble, so ask him first. If he can't help you then ask Masters Remus or Severus. Anything else?"

Hermione shook her head, no.

"Third rule," Severus stated, "_Your wand will be kept in the Headmaster's office at all times unless practicing spells with your other Masters or in private lessons, until such a time you can be trusted._ Now, there will be other times outside of practicing and lessons that you will be allowed your wand, but that is for us to decide. Your wand will be kept safe, don't worry. There is a spell that we will place on it so that if you do need it, and it is currently in my office, we can call it to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Good girl, on we go to rule four then; _When in private you may call us by Sir or Master, it is your choice, but when in the presence of others, even those we trust, you will call us and answer us by Master_._._ Any questions for that rule?"

"No"

"You're a lucky slave, little one," Draco said. "You really don't have that many rules. This last one will pretty much cover it all. Of course there are rules that aren't written down, but you will get used to those. Uncle Sev, what is the last rule she needs to know?"

"Ah yes, the most important rule. Rule five: _Any rule added or order given by us, you will obey, without question._ It's a short and simple rule Hermione. We might give you more leniencies in private, but in public, we cannot do so. Immediate and absolute obedience is expected, no matter what the order or rule may be. This is for your safety as well as ours. We are not as bad as some, and soon you will come to realize it. We said we would not torture you for your disobedience if we can help it, but out there, where death eaters and evil wizards and witches are, we cannot protect you if you disobey. There are also spies in many places. They would and will expect to see you tortured for any display of rebellion and stubbornness. Is that understood?"

Hermione was chilled, but thought for a moment, "Yes she hated where she was, but she knew she had it better than other slaves. She was going to learn magic! Escape and freedom still nipped at her thoughts, but so much better the chance of that if she learned as much as she could. So yes, she would agree and hope that with patience and planning, things would work out for her."

"Yes, I understand." She answered, and sealed her fate.

"Good girl," Lucius praised. "I am proud of you already. Today will be a hard day for you. There will be no chance for you to get used to the rules today. We have to go out and get your supplies and clothes. But, only after you pick out your wand from Ollivander and that means I need to flu him. I am sure Severus would like to hold your warm body. Go over to him and sit on his lap."

Hermione took a deep breath; this was it, the first day in servitude as pleasure slave. She stood up and walked over to Severus, and placed her hand into his outreached one. She felt him pull her down into his lap and then held herself stiffly as he placed his arms around her.

The men all noticed, but ignored that fact. They knew it would take time before she relaxed for them, and took comfort in their touch and embrace.

Lucius had flood for Ollivander and now, they were just waiting for him to arrive.

When the fire flashed green, Hermione sat up a bit, in excitement, and forgot all about whose arms she was in.

Severus watched Hermione in amusement as her whole face lit up.

An old man stepped through the fireplace, his wide pale eyes shining like moons from the reflection of the flames.

Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." It wasn't a question. "I have heard much about the little lioness from the slave camp."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Hermione. She wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

He carried with him a large wooden mahogany box. He set it on the table in front of her and opened it. Hermione drew in her breath at the sight of so many beautiful wands that ranged from different sizes and shapes to different colors.

He reached into the box, took out a wand and held it out to her.

Hermione reached out a trembling hand and carefully took the wand from Ollivander. She held it gently; as if afraid it would turn to dust in her hand.

He urged her, "Well, give it a wave."

She did as asked, and her half full glass of juice, that was sitting on the tray next to Lucius, exploded, sending bits of glass and juice all over him.

His face looked disgusted and Hermione cringed back in fear, thrusting the wand back at Ollivander.

Remus was chuckling at Lucius, who muttered a quick spell to clean the mess up.

Severus was trying to ease Hermione's fear. "Easy little girl, it wasn't your fault. That is just not the right wand. Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Lucius noticed and also spoke, "He's right, you should have seen me when I went to get my first wand. Ollivander's display window broke. Talk about being terrified."

Ollivander smiled at Lucius reminiscence, "Ah, I remember that day well. You just gave me an excuse to put a new magic exploding proof glass in. It has come in very handy, I must say. Well, let's try another wand then."

Hermione, her confidence reappearing took another wand, and another, and another. She felt like she had been there for hours trying different wands, but to no avail. She was wondering if there was even a wand for a mudblood, when she saw Ollivander pause, as if he had spotted something.

He reached deeper into the box, for the wand that had all of a sudden caught his eye. He grasped it and pulled it out, "I wonder," he muttered, looking very thoughtful at Hermione. He then handed it to her.

She gasped in awe at the beautiful wand. It looked to be nine inches long and was two toned in color, red with white highlights. She took it from him and the room shone with a bright light.

He looked at her curiously. "Interesting, very interesting."

"What's interesting?" inquired Draco.

"That wand is the only known wand of its kind. It is made with oak and willow tree, and within it resides a phoenix feather. You, young miss, will be great. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Ollivander turned his attention to Lucius. "Now, I believe you have to obliviate me Lucius?"

"Yes, but let us leave here first, and then I shall obliviate you."

"Very well then" he said and bid his goodbyes to Hermione. "It was an honor to meet you. One day, I hope to have my memory restored of this wondrous occasion. Goodbye miss."

Lucius and Ollivander left by floo and Hermione stared at her wand, caressing it with her fingers.

"Why do you have to obliviate him?" Hermione asked.

Remus answered her, "Because though the wands he sells are not tracked, anyone could read his mind. If it is found out that he was here we all could die."

"Why do you think that wand is so special? And how could a wand possibly be made from two different trees?"

Lucius had returned in time to hear Draco's questions and answered, "I have heard somewhere that the Willow tree has binding powers. That was hearsay though, but if it is true, it could bond itself well enough to the oak of the wand. As for the other meanings, Willow symbolizes magic, healing, inner vision, and dreams while the Oak symbolizes endurance, vigor and sturdiness. The Phoenix, as we all know, symbolizes rebirth."

Every man was quiet, thinking of how well the wand was suited to Hermione. The sturdiness and endurance she had to survive that slave camp, the dreams she had about being free, the healing she would go through and she would rise from her ashes to become magnificent.

Lucius broke the silence, "I know you just received your wand, but it's time to give it to Master Severus. We have to go out now. Listen carefully young one."

Hermione surrendered her wand to Severus and focused on Lucius as he spoke.

"You will remain quiet unless you are asked to speak, usually slaves walk behind their Masters, but Diagon Alley can be crowded and you do not have a collar as of yet, so you will stay right by my side. Do not get sidetracked, but pay attention to where I am at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," she replied.

"Good girl," Lucius praised. "And by the way child…"

"Sir?"

"… Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**If you like crossover stories check out my new one: Of Potions and Pasta**

**Rated T**

**What happens when a potions accident sends Hermione into the kitchen of La Sfera Restaurant and she meets a chef whose surly attitude reminds her of Professor Snape? A chef who does not like women in his kitchen. Will the similarities between Chef and Potions Master help her understand Snape better? What about her feelings? Will her heart choose to remain with the handsome chef who has fallen for her? Or will it want to go back and try to win the love of the misunderstood Professor?**

**Even I don't know who she will end up with yet. Guess we shall leave it up to them…**


	6. An Outing

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling and not me. Even if I tried to change my name, it still wouldn't work.**

* * *

**Slave to the Phoenix**

**An Outing**

Hermione walked next to Lucius, her posture straight and her eyes lowered. They had just left Red Diamond Jewelry, a new store to Diagon Alley, where Lucius had placed a custom made order for Hermione's collar and purchased other Jewelry items for her. Now they were on their ways to Twilfitt and Tatting's to purchase Hermione clothes. Entering the shop, they were greeted right away by the sales associate, Joanie.

She curtsied to Lucius, "Good day Minister, how may we serve you?"

"This slave needs clothing. I will need a private room as all outfits and undergarments must be approved by me."

"Very well Minister." The sales associate responded and led them to a back room.

The room was outfitted with three full size mirrors and a curtain that divide the room by a quarter. In the middle of the room was a comfortable lounge chair and sitting next to it was a small table on which refreshments were placed.

Lucius sat down and studied Hermione with his eyes. "I think we shall start off with bikini knickers and strapless demicup bras, as well as sheer, lace and shelf bras. The colors should be red, green, black, and white. She will need 10 formal dress robes with stockings and garters for events and 5 satin corsets. For shoes she will need to have dress shoes in flats and kitten heels as well as casual shoes."

Joanie was silent as she took all of this down from the Minister. She then urged Hermione to the back of the room and pulled the curtain across.

Hermione stood still as she was measured for her garments. After each garment was placed on her, she had to walk out from behind the curtain and show off the outfit to Lucius. They had started her out with black lace bikini knickers and a demicup bra.

Lucius eyes darkened as he beheld her standing in the undergarments. He slid his eyes up her body, taking in her little toes, up her delicate ankles to the toned calves and thighs, his eyes resting for a moment on that spot the knickers hid from his view. His gaze then continued on, absorbing the sight of her slightly rounded belly, with the small indentation in it, up her breasts which filled the b cup bra to perfection.

"That suits you perfectly dear slave. Severus, though partial to green loves black even more, if you couldn't tell. He will want to see you in this color many times. In fact, we will all want you in our favorite colors. It's a good think we will be purchasing plenty of under garments for you. Now, go change into the next set."

Hermione spent hours trying on undergarments and outfits, the most erotic moment occurring when she went to show her Master the shelf bra. Hermione's face was flush with embarrassment and apprehension. The bra she currently was trying on only held have of her breasts. Her upper breasts were lifted up for Lucius viewing pleasure. Hermione kept her eyes lowered as she heard Lucius draw in a breath.

Lucius drew in a breath as he saw Hermione emerge from the curtain. The bra cupped the lower half of her breasts gently. How he wished those could be his hands supporting that delicious weight.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione, gazing at her held up breasts.

Lucius whispered in her ear, "Do you know how perfectly desirable your body is little one? Don't be ashamed slave; this is what your body is for. To give desire, and to receive it back. It is what our bodies are for as well. Your Master's will give you desire and we will receive it back. In this, we are all equal, us and you."

"How I wish we didn't have to give you time to grow used to us. Ah well, patience will receive its reward, will it not? Go, try on the rest of your outfits and then I will take you to lunch."

* * *

Hermione was currently kneeling at Lucius feet on a small pillow place by his dining chair. Out of the corner of her eyes, she had spied other slaves in the same position, most not having pillows to kneel on. She was the only one without a collar on, though, that would soon change. Also, unlike Hermione, the slaves were not eating. Only if their Master's had finished lunch and leftovers remained were they allowed the scraps.

In Hermione's Case, Lucius had ordered her a ham and cheese sandwich with carrot sticks and ranch dressing, while he on the other hand was enjoying a meal of Marinated grilled shrimp, a green salad and a medium rare rib eyed steak.

Hermione wasn't about to complain, after all, at least she was getting something. Plus, in between bites of her sandwich and carrot sticks, Lucius fed her some of his shrimp.

Lucius, giving Hermione a drink of his ice water spoke. "We have one more stop after this. Though we all have a fondness for long hair, yours is a bit too long and would get in your way, so we will be going to the Golden Stair Salon to get your hair cut to mid back length. Though the salon encourages women to 'let their Rapunzel out', I think we need to reign yours in."

Lucius took his last bite of steak and seeing Hermione was finished with her meal as well, called for the ticket.

After paying the ticket, they walked toward the salon when they happened upon Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lucius, I heard you had purchased a slave, but I just didn't believe it until now. My poor dear sister, Narcissa. She is likely rolling in her grave as we speak." Bellatrix reached out as she spoke and lifted Hermione's chin up further with her index finger, until her head was tilted back.

Lucius, though seething inside, was an expert at hiding his emotions and maintained a calm façade. "Narcissa and I were only wed via arrangement. She was a bitch; of course you two were quite a bit alike in attitude."

Bellatrix laughed wildly, "You are being over imaginative my dear ex brother-in-law."

"So, how does this mudblood take curses? Have you introduced her to pain yet? Have you tried out her body? I could help you out. You have to learn to share at one point. Why don't you share her with me? I am sure I can find ways to play with her. She is a pleasure slave right? It will give me pleasure to torture a mudblood. I rarely ever get the chance," she pouted.

"First of all, Bellatrix, I am already sharing her with Draco, Remus and Severus. I am sure the mudblood will be kept occupied. Second, no curses will be used on the slave unless needed for punishment reasons or if I end up bringing her to the monthly revels. Thirdly, no pain has been introduced as of yet, but it will be, and when it is, it won't be done by magical means. As you well know, pain can bring an interesting form a pleasure, and I ensure that our slave will learn of it."

Lucius' eyes grew cold, "Now, stop touching our slave. We don't have all day to bandy about and you are wasting my time. Good day."

Lucius spun on his heels and ground out, "Come slave!" glancing out of the corner of his eye to make sure Hermione was by his side as he walked swiftly away.

* * *

Hermione sat in the salon chair, practically purring as hands massaged the shampoo through her scalp. Her legs ached slightly from trying to keep up with Lucius swift strides and she was glad for the relief of sitting.

After her hair was washed, the back of the chair was lifted. Hermione, able to look about freely at this time peeked at Lucius through her eyelashes. He was currently flipping through a catalog of men's hair care products. She quickly looked away from him as she saw him smirk lightly, as if he knew she was observing him.

After Hermione's haircut, Lucius also had the Salon employee cut and file Hermione's fingernails and toenails, covering them with a clear polish.

Lucius purchased hair supplies for Hermione and they walked out the door. "You have been a very good girl today. I am proud of you. Your other Master's will be proud as well. I think you deserve a reward. Come, one more stop dear child and we will go home. It's been a long day and you need your rest."

* * *

Lucius had to laugh as he and Hermione walked to an apparition point so they might apparate back just outside the grounds of Hogwarts.

Severus and the others would be surprised by Hermione's familiar. None were overly fond of cats, including him. They all seemed to be dog people, but their little slave didn't want a dog. No, she wanted a bandy legged, crooked tailed, fluffy and flat faced orange creature. Lucius had tried to convince her otherwise, but Hermione was able to urge the nice shop owner into siding with her. After all, getting a familiar was her reward. In addition, shouldn't she get to choose which familiar she wanted as part of the reward also?

His eyes twinkled and were soft as they glanced over at her and the big fuzzy bundle in her arms. After four years of no one wanting the half-kneazle cat, their slave did. It wasn't hard to see that both slave and cat were very happy and content. The slave smiling and the cat kneading its claws gently into Hermione's robes, purring with a look of utter satisfaction on his face.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have edited this story, heavily, in my point of view anyways. I have sent an email request to Perfect Imagination to find a beta for my Guardians In Love story last week, but have not recieved a reply as of yet. If I successfuly recieve an email for that story, then I will send an email for this one.**

**However, if I don't recieve a reply I will try another beta source and attempt to not be fustrated by my lack of success for a beta. It is my hope to post the steamier version on Granger Enchanted, and the stories are required to be beta'd before I can post on there. Of course, I think I have trouble with the website now and then as it hasn't sent reviews I have given to posted stories or saved an author or story alert I click on.**

**Hopefully things will work out. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. My muse hid from me for a bit. Hopefully I won't have to seek her out too often. **


	7. Preparing for a Meeting

**Hey, This is a Chapter replacement updated as of 10/24/2012**

**Reading through my story, I realized that I miswrote a few things.**

**As for other chapter updates, they will take a while. I moved to another State, then my laptop broke, I lost my past and future chapters and have not been able to afford another laptop as of yet.**

**Luckily this fixer upper is thanks to a friend letting me use her computer. Hopefully I will have the chance to post new chapters up later on.**

**As always, I don't own the Characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Preparing for a meeting**

It was the weekend and Hermione had only been at Hogwarts for five days. She had been given a tour of the castle by Draco. Her cat, Crookshanks, much to the amusement of Lucius and to the irritation of her other three Masters, had followed them. Severus had gotten so annoyed with the overly shedding feline that he limited it's movements to Hermione's and Draco's quarters.

Dinner was currently being served in the Great Hall and Hermione was sitting on a smaller chair at the head table next to Headmaster Snape. She waited as Master Snape placed some food on her smaller plate and set it in front of her. As soon as he took a bite of his dinner, she knew she was allowed to eat, and did so.

She kept her eyes lowered, uncomfortable as curious stares from the students and other staff members were upon her.

She started a bit as she heard a kind voice and turned her head toward it. She saw an older kindly women dressed in green dress and tartan scarf.

"Hello my dear. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts. We are glad to have you hear and I hope you come to think of Hogwarts as your home. I won't have the privilege of teaching you, but your Masters are very knowledgeable. You will be in the best of hands with them." The woman smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you Professor. I am very excited to be able to learn magic."

McGonagall took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "I am sure you are dear. Your Masters are good men, Hermione. Though we may have our differences and disagreements, mind you."

"Minerva," Snape said dryly, "Let the girl eat. You will have plenty of time for chit chat later tonight."

"Of course Headmaster," replied McGonagall and then made a face at him.

Hermione barely stopped herself from giggling and the two shared a conspiratorial glance.

With a stern look from her Master, Hermione turned her attention back to her plate.

* * *

Severus saw Minerva make her face and smirked in his mind. It was good she was making Hermione more comfortable and letting their slave know she had a friend. It would be important for Hermione to have an older woman to go to communicate with. Of course, Minerva would come to them and let them know what had been discussed, but it would help their girl out tremendously.

As soon as Hermione finished her dinner, Severus advised her, "Professor Lupin will escort you to your room. We all have a meeting to attend tonight and you will be going with us. I will be down in a minute to give you your bath and get you dressed."

Observing Hermione's look of panic, he sought to reassure her. "It is best that you understand that we will take care of you. The sooner you get used to it, the better, Hermione. It has been put off long enough, now go."

Hermione struggled within not to cry and swallowed, "Yes Master."

"Good girl," he approved and watched as Hermione walked away and stopped at Remus' seat to wait for him to escort her to her room.

* * *

Remus took Hermione's hand once they entered her room. He turned her toward him and lifted up her chin so she would look in his eyes. His gaze softened as he noticed hers shimmered with tears.

"I suppose Master Severus has told you that tonight we have a meeting to attend?"

"Yes Sir." She answered softly.

"I suppose he also let you know that from here on out, we will attend to your needs, such as bathing you, picking out your clothes, dressing you, putting you to bed and other such things?"

Hermione's eyes shifted away from Master Lupin's, but returned quickly. "He alluded to that fact, Sir."

"Hmmm. Very well then. We know you are still fighting us on the inside and know you will do so for quite a while. Hermione, many masters care for their slaves this way, but then again, many do not. We prefer to do so. We then know you are receiving the best care you can."

Remus let go of Hermione's chin and gently turned her so she was facing away from him and began to unzip her dress. They loved seeing Hermione dressed in feminine clothes. Draco had picked out the outfit for today. It was calf length and light blue, flaring out gently at the waist.

He gently eased her arms out of the sleeves, and instructing her to raise her arms up, lifted the dress off her body, leaving her in white laced bra and knickers.

"Stay in here, little one. Master Severus should be here in just a bit. I am going to go and get your bath ready." Remus left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She wished she could have thrown a temper tantrum, but knew that wouldn't get her anything except punishment.

She promised herself to continue to fight them while her brain attempted to dissuade her from that promise, "_They aren't bad for Masters. You could have gotten worse, and you have a chance for a magical education. Plus you are well treated and cared for. Is it really that bad? Go on… give it a chance. Maybe, just maybe, you __can__ be happy here."_

Hermione shook her head of that thought and refused to come back to it anymore, at least for tonight.

She looked up as the form of Master Snape entered her room. She got up and went over to him as he beckoned her with his finger.

"Come, it's time to clean up." And so she followed him into the bathroom.

Curls of steam and scents of lavender were wafting from the large tub in the chilly bathroom.

Master Lupin was sitting on the edge of the tub with only his trousers on. His chest was bared for her to see.

She heard him chuckle at her blush and glanced quickly away. "Master Severus will be taking his shirt off also, girl. Bathing slaves can get messy."

Hermione then heard Master Snape chuckle as well as he assisted her in the removal of her underclothes.

She eased into the bathtub with the help of her two Masters, breathing in appreciatively as the scents teased her nostrils.

She didn't quite know what feeling to pay more attention to. Discomfort because of Master Lupin's hands washing her body, or pleasure as Master Snape's hands massaged her scalp while washing her hair.

She tensed as the soapy hands of Remus ran over her breasts and then eased between her thighs, cleaning her with a careful touch, sighing in relief when his hand drew away.

* * *

Severus helped Hermione out of the bathtub and dried her off with a large towel.

He wrapped the towel around her and let her keep it there. Taking another small towel, he wrapped it around her wet hair and led her to the bedroom.

Remus came back with the shaving supplies, a small basin full of warm water, a wash cloth, a comb and moisturizing body cream.

After handing the shaving supplies off to Severus, he set the basin of warm water, the washcloth and moisturizer on her night stand.

Remus sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione down next to him. Taking the towel off her hair, he began to comb it out.

"Lift your arms up Hermione," Severus instructed.

She did so and Severus spread the cream on her pits. He then took the razor and shaved the hair off, rinsing the razor after each swipe in the basin of water. Taking the washcloth and spelling it wet, he rinsed the remains of cream off. Her legs and the area between her thighs received the same treatment.

After Severus had finished shaving Hermione, he and Remus took the moisturizer cream and rubbed it all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and other secret places.

When they were done, they stood her up to dress her.

* * *

Lucius and his son Draco waited in the Headmasters office for Remus, Severus and their slave to arrive.

Lucius held slim black box in his hands.

"Is that our slave's collar, father?" Draco inquired.

"Yes son, custom made as we required. After the Order meeting we will perform her collaring ceremony, with a reception afterwards. We will all have much to celebrate over."

Draco smiled at his father, and his father smiled back.

They both looked up as the trio they were waiting for walked in the room.

Draco's and Lucius' eyes darkened in desire as they saw their slave dressed in a red formfitting strapless gown with red kitten heels, her hair falling in soft curls, framing her face.

Draco walked over to Hermione and slid a finger down her cheek.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

The other men quietly agreed with him.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the floo. Taking a handful of powder, he threw it into the fireplace and shouted out loud, "Grimmauld Place!" Gently pushing Hermione in and watching her go, her Masters were quick to follow.


End file.
